classicmarvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1
| next = }} is the first issue of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' series. Spider-Man Appearances Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May * Daily Bugle ** J. Jonah Jameson Antagonists: * Burglar Other Characters: * John Jameson * Maxie Shiffman * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * May Parker's Landlord * Army personnel * Ben Parker (Uncle Ben) * Ant-Man (Henry Pym) * Fantastic Four Locations: * United States of America ** New York *** New York City **** Manhattan ***** Daily Bugle Building ***** Empire State University **** Queens ***** Forest Hills ****** Aunt May's House ****** Midtown High School *** Unidentified Launch site near New York City *** Unidentified Air Force Base near New York City Items: * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Daily Bugle Newspaper Vehicles: * John Jameson's Space Capsule Synopsis With the Parker household desperate for money following the death of Ben Parker, Peter Parker decides to continue in show business as Spider-Man. However, not only does he find it impossible to cash his paycheck (made out to Spider-Man), but the irrational editorials by J. Jonah Jameson in the Daily Bugle effectively quelch his career. Besides denouncing Spider-Man as a publicity-seeking phony, J. Jonah Jameson also publishes articles lauding his son, John Jameson, a courageous astronaut about to be launched into orbit in a space capsule. J. Jonah Jameson calls his son a "real hero." The day of the launch finds Peter Parker at the launch site as an observer. The rocket takes off successfully, but a guidance system error causes it to go wildly off course and re-enter the atmosphere. Spider-Man appears at the launch site and offers to replace the defective 24-3B guidance unit in the plunging capsule with a spare. Because there is no way for the military to get to the capsule in time, they allow Spider-Man to try. Spider-Man commandeers an aircraft and pilot, and together they fly toward the space capsule's re-entry point. Although the capsule is falling fast, Spider-Man manages to get hold of it with his webbing and climbs aboard. He quickly replaces the faulty guidance unit. As a result, John Jameson regains control of the capsule, gets it properly oriented, and opens its parachute. To the joy of all concerned, the astronaut is saved. Thinking that Spider-Man has at last proved himself, Peter Parker is shocked when he reads J. Jonah Jameson's editorial in the next edition of the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man is accused of deliberately sabotaging the space capsule and staging the rescue as a publicity stunt. With public opinion turning against Spider-Man with each new editorial in the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker's position is as hopeless as ever. Sources Category:1963 Category:1963, March Category:Silver-Age Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Jack Kirby/Cover Artist Category:Steve Ditko/Cover Artist Category:Stan Goldberg/Cover Artist Category:Artie Simek/Cover Artist Category:Stan Lee/Writer Category:Steve Ditko/Writer Category:Steve Ditko/Penciler Category:Steve Ditko/Inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Colourist Category:Jon D'Agostino/Letterer Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:John Duffy/Letterer Category:Peter Parker (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:May Reilly (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Burgular (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Shiffman (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Allan (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Sally Avril (Earth-616)/Appearances